Friend's to the End
by XxxTooDarkForYouXxx
Summary: A high school dxd story putting 2 friends that died a horrible death to the dxd world join Chris and Paul as they try to control and master their sacred gears with some humor is thrown from here and there and some sexy moments coming up and some anime Easter egg put in the mix to make a story. Enjoy
1. chapter 1

Hello! reader welcome to my what if the world.

The key word is 'what if me and my friend we're reanimated in the DxD world or universe' call it as you wish, this is the start and well it starts off with some backstory so stay here and read it all pls and remember.

REVIEW IT AND SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE PLOT, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT ANYTHING YOUD LIKE ME TO CHANGE, or don't I can't really tell you what to do but pls REVIEW it if you liked it

AND WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY PL **S DO ENJOY**

 **O** **h and I don't own high school DXD if you can't tell see you at the end!**

 **"normal talking"**

 **"SHOUTING"**

 **( _THOUGHT'S_ )**

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

(Sacred **Gear talking out loud)**

\--OKKKK--

This is a story of a boy how will one day become the king of pirate's and find the ONE PIECE

NO NO NO NO WRONG STORY. OK NOW THE REAL STORY

It was a normal day for Chris and Paul well normal in a way Chris sleeping in class and Paul passes with no problems **AT FUCKING** **ALL**

They meet up after class on the school break I think that's what it's called they had a test that day

"So Chris how well did you do on your test?" said Paul jokingly knowing the answer Chris was going to give him

Chris stared at Paul with a dead look on his face "aaaa so that good huh?" he laughed "fuck you Paul" Paul to that laughed even more out loud this time

Then Chris at the very end of his eye got a familiar face he hadn't seen in a long time and just seeing it was enough for Chris to remember his old days at High School that face made him furious they didn't have a nice backstory back he remembered the name of that person well the last name at least

"Holy Shit my (n-word... XD) **PAUL IS THAT LINAS?"**

"Yeah it is it been so long" Paul remembered as well that name that CURSED NAME LINAS _(pls don't go say hi)_ Chris begged, little did they know why he was there

"Hey linaaaaaaaaa" Paul said as Chris is beginning to curse at linas "( _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT)_ was that your best shouting? bitch pls, listen here" Chris said to Paul sure that he could scream louder " **HEY FUCK FACE LINAAAAAA"** yeah he curses a lot

That was the second biggest mistake he ever made the first one is coming soon after that Linas turned around seeing them he ran to them with God like speed it like it's 'out of this world ~T_T~' if you can see where this is going right?.

Whatever back to the story Linas pulled a knife out of nowhere slitting Chris's throat blood pure out like a river but nobody in the school saw them why it's like there invisible Chris remembered that Paul is still up _shit this hurts)_

Paul made the worse mistake wene talking to killers "Why-why are you doing this?!"Linas stopped moving "why-why-ahaha-why **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH I THINK YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION PAUL"** Paul stopped to think why Linas didn't give him time tho he stabbed paul what 20 like his fucking aaaa that girl from school days Sekai (if you know the anime tell me if you want to kill me because I reminded you of the ending say it as well)

 _(Is-is this really how it will end dying by my worst enemy... **NO I WON'T LET THIS END LIKE THIS)**_ with the last of his strength, Chris picked up his phone that he had in his pocket and called 991 ( _if am going to die you'll go to jail motherfucker)_ but Linas didn't let that shit happen "Now now Chris let the phone down we don't want me to go to jail now do we" Chris became furious even with at slit open throat he won't let Linas leave " **BAST-"** Linas stabbed Chris non stop to let the phone or just die already " **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST DIE ALREDY!"** Chris stopped moving because of the pain ( _n-no I won't let you leave bastard even if I die ill stop you, this was my fault if I had ended you in high school this didn't have to end like this **I won't LET YOU GO OFF KILLING MORE PEOPLE)**_ and with that Chris with his final breath called the police and alerted them they were on their way coming to arrest Linas " **WHAT DID YOU DO!"** Linas turned to look at Christ was too late Chris died from blood loss and Paul died the same way too they lived together and died together in the same truly friends to the END

[Boy wake up one of you at least **WAKE-UP!]**

What happened where am I?

[Finaly you one of you woke up]

"W-what are you weres your body? your only darkness this cant be WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"

[Am clad you asked am the dark power one of you will get since you woke up first you chose]

"What do you mean?"

[Since your new let me two died by that freak of nature you call Linas do you recall?]

"Killed by Linas? **AH** yeah i do that bastard **LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

ok ok, chillax your ok now your safe name is really complex for a human so you can call me **THE LORD OF DARKNESS HAHAHAHA]**

(N _ot this shit with the too complex or long for humans)_ "ohhhhhh edgy I like that"

[ty ty ty you're too kind. Let me explain now because you managed to call the cops with pure willpower "God" decided to grand your biggest wish]

"you don't mean"

[yeah you and your friend will be reborn to the world of high school dxd now we need to give you a power so one of you will be having my powers and one the other will have my brother sword of the dark lord]

suddenly a something was cut then a sword came out[yo, so dark who am I getting?]

[I don't know bro he chose' you know what ill tell you a secret the one how chose's me will have nightmares live his life in fear of me getting control over his body and more]

 _(so you're telling me that one is like hell for stronger power and the other one is like do I do)_

Chris looked at Paul making up his head "ill take the dark lord"

[are you sure you did here what I do to my users]

"yeah, I did I chose you because of the two of us only I can take you and it won't be easy to win me LORD OF SHIT!"

[ **AHAHAHAHAHa YOU HAVE BALLS ILL TELL YOU THAT KID.** Well,Bro it seems that you'll take little Paul ther]

[Yeah ok see ya bra]

[STOP FUCKING SAYING BRA it's NOT COOL]

[So kiddo now that alone will tell you something, if you can keep your sanity for a week then you have my full respect, you will go through the seven sins of judgment]

Chris woke up in a park and Paul was knocked out "Now now let's get down to work PAUL!" Chris got a BIG ASS SMILE LIKE A HE WAS ABOUT TO RAPE SOMEONE YEAH THAT LOOK

"Now now this(*smach) is for the time you stepped on my foot you broke my nail and this (*smach) is for the time you took my money I couldn't by shit that day because of you **AND THIS (*SMACHHHH¡!¡)IS FOR THE TIME WENE WHERE KIDS ABOUT 6 YEARS OLD YOU TOOK SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME MY-MY-MY-MY BANANA** YOU I hare but let's save them for later"

( _Yo dark lord what do I do now?)_

 _(Am I doing it right,the sacred gears speak don't they? if dark lord)_

 _(hel-)_

[Look kid,let me clear something up ok, look not that I have something with you but its a waste of air to talk to a low life such as your self in other words, until you survive the 7 days of nightmares I won't speak to you unless I want to]

 _(Ok first:rude)_

 _(second:fuck you but ok)_

[Whatever kiddo]

" **FUCK YOU LORD OF SHIT!"**

Chris didn't notice that he was screaming out loud and that Paul had woken up

"aaaaa Chris... the fuck are you talking to"

"Your mom bitch BOOM"

"That's uncalled for fatass"

"BOI!.Dont make me roast your ass"

"Before your weak ass roast,one question k?"

"Ok"

" **WERE IN HELL ARE WE?** "

"The lord of shit said were in high school dxd world now take that as you want"

[Fuck you as well]

"Ok now what?"

"What do you mean what?"

" **DO KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHIT WERE IN?.IF WE ARE ON THE DXD UNIVERSE THAT MEANS WERE ON JAPAN WE DONT SPEAK FUCKING JAPANESE"**

"Don't worry the demons have a language translation"

"Oh yeah your right Chris were good we just need to find Rias and all will be alright (*smach) **ARE YOU STUPID WHAT IF WE DONT BECOME DEMONS DICK HEAD"**

"We will chill don't be fucking Vegeta CHILL YOUR SHIT"

"Oh am sorry it all weird since I was **REBORN INTO A FUCKING ANIME WORLD AND DONT KNOW IF AM JUST A HUMAN OR HAVE A FUCKING GEAR OR SOME POWER"**

"Ok first:stop screaming"

"Second:you have a gear but you'll find it by yourself"

"Now Paul let's start we need to find the school"

"OK so to where now?"

"Anywhere is better than just staying here"

"So do we split up"

"Have you seen horror movies wanna die? remember we have Gears you never know wene a fallen angel come's out and bend's us over"

"Ok IT WILL BE SUPER EAZY TRUST ME WELL FIND IT IN NO TI-"

after 3 hours of good walking,they gave up "well find it in no time huh Paul?" Chris said "F-fuck you Chris-kun"

"KUN,KUN,KUN, **DID YOU JUST SAY FUCKING KUN.** Wait let me look up what kun means on my **SAMSUNG GALAXY 5,** ok now..."

"Aaaaaaa Chris are k man what happened"

"Masaka"

"Stop with the anime shit man"

"My-my-my phone has no single I can't do shit"

"Ok now let's get back to looking for our school"

"Were all dead we have no reason to live why don't we just kill urself's"

"(*smach) did I slap some sense into you fatass come on we may just have a haram like issei"

"dude i don't care about harems that much"

"Dam I only brought up the harem idea just cause you liked them so much"

"Dude first: I liked them don't want to be in one. second:don't you fucking lie to me I know you since we were 4 years old and I think you want that harem"

" **N-NAN-"**

"Shhhhhhhhh, let's get back to work Paul"

As our heroes walked and walked and walked they finally got to the school " **FUCKING FINALLY WE FOUND IT FINALLY AHAHAHA AM CRYING IN JOY"** Paul caught up with Chris and found the school "Chris is this?" Chris nodded " **THANK YOU LORD JESUS CHRIST AND EVERY THINK LORD AND EVERY SINGLE DEMON"** suddenly Chris had a flash "Dude I just thought of something"

"Yeah?"

"What about Issei?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we're in this world then he should be with Rayner now, right?

"Yeah what about it?"

"Jesus get with the plot shouldn't we help Issei not date her or at least help him?"

"No dude we cant change the plot"

"Ok ok Chill your shit its not like I want to chan-"

A scream stopped them Chris ran to the park almost 100% sure it was issei getting fuked he watched dxd so fucking much that he knows issei's screams "Chris don't help him you dumbfuck" Chris didn't give a fuck or didn't hear him he still went he was hiding in some bushes waiting to see what happens as expected issei was getting bend over by Rayner " **DAMMMMMMMMMM** he's getting fucked huh?" Chris didn't say anything we was just sitting there watching his 2 favorite characters in all anime getting fucked "Paul we need to help him"

"You crazy?"

"I cant just watch issei getting killed it was sad in the anime and even sadder here"

"Then don't watch"

"I can't stay here knowing the character that invited me to anime dying in real sorry Paul am going in"

"Wait my god you're so dumb"

"Hey you fallen bitch come get me" Chris said distracting Rayner so Paul can save Isseik, but Paul didn't help Chris was about to go and kill him but he saw a red circle forming behind Issei "Hey fallen bitch how about we play a game how many shots can you throw until you hit me " Rayner took an exception to that and started throwing a lot of them I mean a fucking lot one hit him in the foot "fuck an arrow in the knee :))))" Rayner started charging a huge as ligth spear Paul rushed to help Chris but Rias crabed him to save him from the attack but Raynare wasnt aming for Chris she tunred around and fired it to Rias " **NOOOOOOOOO"** Chris screamed as a dark smoke got out from Chris's body and went to them it formed a dark circle protecting them after seeing this Rayner disappered and Chris lost contiousness because he used much of his life form you learn later

Chris woke up on a full white bed _(This is too good to be true that next, a girl is going to be beside me on the bed?)_ little did he knew he is in the dxd world the perv things always happen. So like a fairy tale a girl was beside him she had hard hair and a surprisingly very very soft body and two other things if you know what I mean I think you already know who she is "No fucking shit no way such a soft body only one person has that in this anime" yup it was akeno _(now every person would go back to sleep but ill wait until she wakes up)_ after 1 hour past akeno was still sleeping holding harder on my arm then Chris heared a voice like a laugther "kukuku" _(hold your fucking phone shes awake let me see)_ Chris got closer to almost kissing her then he backed away because it was acuard and youll find out leter why after 10 min "My my Chris-kun you can wait along time huh?" Chris wasn't expecting it he fell from the bed and was holding his head from the pain and looking up at the naked akeno now he had to hold his nose because of the bleeding "Jesus, first I fight that fallen angel now I hit my head" akeno was looking at him with confusion "So you know that she's a fallen angel"

"Well yeah I was calling her fallen angel bitch after all didn't you get that memo"

"And how can a 14-year-old boy like you know about those words?"

"hey am not 14 am 18 I just have some high issues"

"I see so it isn't legal too..."

"Am sorry what?"

"Nothing sorry let's get back to your friend"

"Oh yeah, i forgot Paul shit."

"But first"

"What?"

"Pls put some clothes on"

"But telling from where you were looking and that nose is bleeding I think you like it"

"Hey a am just a man, I can't help it their huge"

"I can say the same for you"

"huh, what do you mean?"

Chris looked down seeing that he's naked too"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He was so red like a tomato and covered up his 'man parts' if you know what I , the put some closes on and went to the meeting room there was Paul and Rias sitting about the power that Chris used to protect them " Hey, Paul Lady Rias" Chris said while walking in the room " My man hard the new's " Chris punched Paul "What do you mean" Paul looked at Rias and said "my Lady you tell him"

"You Chris Sakakibara and Paul Kenichi are now part of my team Chris is the new rook and Paul the new knight"

"Its an honor my lady in return let me tell you what our gears are"

"am full ears"

"Great, first in Pauls its called the [The all slashing sword] and mine he gave himself a name [ **THE LORD OF DARKNESS]"**

"Well I see now I have hared the first one but your's Chris I have never hared it"

"Yeah well it said his users never survived 7 days or more so yeah"

"And you?"

"Me I don't know but there's one thing I do know I will make it past 7 days even if I have to kill brake myself"

"Great now akeno will you bring the other members in pls"

"Of course my lady"

"ama go make some tea be right back"

"Ok well just sit here"

"So dude how was akeno?"

"What did you do?"

"Well Rias was about to sleep with you too heal you but I stopped her and send akeno to sleep with you because if I remember akeno is your favorite character am I wrong?"

"(*smach) you dick she saw my donger ;("

"Oh shit am sorry"

"Whatever wanna play some **UNO?"**

 **"OH SO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE OUR LITTLE MATCHES AGAINST ME DIO"**

First: your not dio second: yes"

" **THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR COME AT ME JONATHAN JOESTAR"**

"Ok stop that"

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA MU-"**

-after 10 min they played 19 games-

 _(Well fuck me I have 10 cards and he has 2 but my cards have 9 skip cards [let me explain if this card is played the next player skips his turn it means it doesn't play his turn but if there are only 2 players it skips the enemy's turn making you play again])_

 _(Am sorry Chris this is the end I have two cards but you have 10 mhamhahmahmahmhmawmham)_

"Well well, you seem to think you can win huh?"

"Well yeah you have 10 I have 2"

"How foolish never underestimate your opponent"

"AAAAA Chris-kun what are you guys doing" Chris didn't notice akeno,Rias,Koneko,Kida,Issie waiting for them to end

"this is the end Paul am sorry take **THIS!"**

 **NANI"**

 **"NOW TAKE MY 9 SKIP CARDS"**

 **"NO STOP YAMERO!"**

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

No am done for he won"

"done. the score is 19v19 its a draw you lucky bastard"

"Ahem"

"A shit Rias,akeno how long have we been playing?"

"Aaaaa about 10 min"

"Well it was a good game tho"

"oh and how is it played" akeno said while pressing her boobs against Chris "ill explain later"

"akeno come out with me for a bit I need to tell you something"

"Of course my lady"

"Were dead Paul"

"Yup"

"Don't worry Rias is really good even more to the new people of our club" said Kida to make them fill better

"Yeah what-"

 **[Arent you going to introduce me to your new friend's kiddo]**

"Oh yeah, you're here wait where were you?"

 **[i was sleeping]**

"Whatever what do you whant"

 **[To let everyone know they should be keeping an eye on you because we don't whant you to go insane]**

As the DARK LORD was talking Akeno walked into the room and Rias followed

 **[Oh and be very careful not to wake him up at night bec-]**

"Hey guys what is that voice" akeno said

 **[JESUS FUCKING TITS WHY ARE THEY SO HUGE]**

"Excuse me?"

"Akeno whats that voice screaming," Rias said as she walked

 **[JESUS THEY ARE EVEN BIGGER WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKING HUGE]**

"LORD OF SHIR AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"aaaaa Chris what's going on here?"

"That Rias is my sacred gear talking"

 _(fuck my life)_

"Whatever Chris do you have any idea how you used that power to shield us??" Rias asked Chris but before he can reply the DARK LORD spoke for him

[ **No he doesn't because it was me he decided to use the gear so I help him and activated the ability for him but that ability is balance breaker lvl to pull of so I had to use some of his life forse]**

"That thing"

"Well great we have 3 powerful sacred gear user's that don't know how to use them"

 **[Close enough Chris can learn really quick this gear basic power is the easiest to control out off all the gears but the hard stuff is wene he unlock's balance breaker]**

"And what eexactly can he do"

 **[Well for starters he can cover his hand with dark power to punch almost as hard as that little girl destroy walls etc. second:he can throw a ball of energy that's covert by dark power. Now this is an attack that's for high lvl devils but he can unlock it he has potential he can create any animal part but one at a time they are hard as steal let's say for example he created a wing he can fly and have hard hitting ability that's all]**

"We'll let's get real isse,Paul,Chris stand here and try to open your gears think of the spot in your body that's the hardest right now"

 _(Well I feel my Hart being the hardest part of my body)_ they focused Paul was the first one to make a long sword was in front of him I did it to but the only thing Chris had was a little dark circle down at his feet and up to he's knee's Issei couldn't do it

"aaaa I can't do it am sorry Rias am useless"

"Your not, your just a perv how about not looking at your bosse's pussy you focus on turning your gear on here this will help" Chris covered issei's face so he can't see perveted things, so issei pulled it off he opened the red dragon emperor

"You ther Koneko was it yeah am going to call you little sis from now on"

"Ok but how do you know my name"

"Shhhhh let's make a deal every time you see issei doing something pervi you hit him for every hit it's one chip,chocolate,sweet you name it I'll give it too you"

"SWEETTTTT"

"DAMM PAUL AREN'T YOU THE LUCKY ONE LOOK AT THAT SWORD IT BIG LIKE MY D"

"kukuku" akeno got closer to Chris almost too close "it sure is" akeno whispered (so you know that filling that something bad is going to happen and you have a shimmer down your spine that Chris has that every time akeno sayes something like that)

"Rias we're are we going to sleep"

"Good question" akeno jumped at the idea "How about they stay with me for a while" Chris turned red like the tomato he eat this morning "Are you sure you have enough room akeno?"

"Well one will have to sleep up stairs with me and someone down stairs" Chris turned even more red now like blood "Well boys?" Paul looked at Chris and holded the laughter "Am down"

"Well Chris?" akeno asked Chris looking at him with th face that says pls say yes "I don't know"

"Oh am I not good enough

 _(Fuck meeeeee)_

"You know what fuck it yeah am down"

"Well ok it's all set you can go now if you please"

 _(Am not looking forward to this at all)_

"Here we are my house"

Ther faces dropped as they saw the huge ass house that's . ... a hotel they got in and akeno was up wearing nothing well almost at least

"Now you choose how sleeps with me bye bye"

"Dude now?"

"What do you mean Chris you go get her tiger"

"Nonono you'll go up ther"

"Sacred gear **PUSH"**

What are y- wohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Chris smashed Akenos room door open as I said she was Wearing nothing well because if you really think about it SHES AKEN "Ok akeno one reques"

"What is it?"

"You wake me up every time ok?"

"Oh silly I will, now come here"

"Don't say it like that am sleeping in the bed next to you"

And like that Chris fall a sleep to fight the first sin

\--OKKKKKK--

 **OK DJD YOU LIKE IT??**

 **PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDINT LIKE AND REVIEW IT PLS ILL LISTEN TO ALL OF YOU**

 **BB #_#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it has been a while since the first chapter I had a lot of work you know school, work etc.**

 **I hope this chapter won't have such terrible grammar I just fucking review the first chap I saw the fucking grammar Jesus ill try my best to avoid it from now on for so like last time review etc,** etc.

 **Y** **eah and this chapter is a little dark or edgy call it was you like**

AND WITH THAT OUT OFF THE WAY ENJOY

"Normal talking"

 _(thoughts)_

 **"SCREAMING"**

[Sacred gear speaking to the user]

 **[Sacred gear speaking out loud]**

* * *

 ** _You're so weak I can't think of anyone weaker than you and you hope to beat me don't make me laugh_**

* * *

 ****Chapter 2: Origins

And so Chris fell asleep ready to face the first sin

 **PRIDE** over hiping your self or in other words overestimating yourself

Memories that Chris never wanted to remember only Paul knows them. The perfect day Chris's first day that he didn't sleep in class and did fairly well on a test 15 out of 20 but it was too good to be true they were talking about anime like every day Chris still trying to find an anime that Paul didn't know then came **LINAS**

Like a total asshole he interrupted them and started talking to Paul after a while he left

"What an asshole am I right?"

"Well he interrupted us but its ok he does that every day"

"Someday I'll beat his ass for that"

"Like you could ever beat him"

"And what are you trying to say with that?"

"Come on Chris we both know that you cant beat him"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters he goes to the gym and does something with his life"

"Wow ty for the help 'friend' you're a real help ya know"

"Come on its useless just let it go"

"Wana go ill challenge him now"

"Bro you don't have to do i-"

" **HEY LINA COME HERE FUCK BOY"**

"What do you whant dude?"

"I whant to fight you to see who's stronger"

"And what for? normal people don't just want their ass beaten for no reason"

"Grrrrrrrr your fucking dead, at the end of class meet me at the back of the school"

"Huh, challenge accepted"

After class Chris met Linas at the back of the school, he was afraid it was true that Linas was strongest but he won't just back from a change to kill that asshole

"Ready Chris wene I break you and you're at the hospital don't blame me k?"

"Yeah keep talking asshole let see if you can back it up"

Linas got in there with a left jab smashing Chris in the jaw but Chris suffered worst from his brother every day it hurt but not ass bad as his brother punched him, Linas tried an uppercut but Chris dodged it and him in the jaw for payback but Chris was weak at least compared to him so it was like nothing hit him

"Is this your best?"

" **WEAK"**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Chris chared at him but Linas just hit him in the gut, Chris spet out some blood

"This attack is stronger than the one before you're holding back arent you?"

"Well of course were would be the fun in that?"

"I had enough" Chris said as he chared at Linas again, Linas tried to hit in the same spot but that didn't work Chris moved to his back and hit him with a nasty elbow in the head followed with a punch in the face, blood ran out of Linas's nose and he was fucking furious

"You'll pay for that Chris"

"Come get me then" as Chris was getting cocky Linas one's more moved at super speed again hitting Chris in the gut then the face then the leg,arm,chest everywhere

Chris fell down looking at Linas

"This is your beast huh? useless I can't believe I used 1% of my power at this shit"

"1-1% of your power"

"Well yeah my 100% is going to kill you with one punch but your truly useless you only hit me 3 times"

"Don't tell me you thought you could kill me did you or at least win"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAH** listen here kid this is a word from a professional"

" **_You're so weak I can't think of anyone weaker than you and you hoped to beat me don't make me laugh fool"_**

 _(Why am I doing this? is it because I tried to show to Paul that am not weak or is it because am trying to hide that am weak... no am doing this because my Pride got in the way I let my felling take actions I should just never asked him for the fight stupid me idiot... idiot...idiot... but either way **AM NOT GOD DAM WEAK**_

Linas walked away to his home but

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chris screamed as he charged at Linas but Linas just hit him in the head and knocked him out

"Paul take this weakling out of here call the hospital"

"OK" said Paul as he turned his back Linas lifted his arm up and hit Paul in the neck 'chop his ass' he hit the ground unconscious Linas went up to Chris and started punching him to death

 ** _You're so weak I can't think of anyone for weaker than you and you hope to beat me don't make me_** laugh

 ** _You're so weak I can't think of anyone for weaker than_** ** _you_**

 ** _You're so weak_**

Now back to our world in bed Chris was moving around call it sleep moving if you will Akeno woke up seeing this she quickly woke him up

"Chris wake up!"

"N-no am not weak"

"What?

"Am not weak dammit (smach)" as Chris was sleep talking a dark aura covered his arm and he punched the table next to him breaking it

" **AH"** Akeno screamed

" **CHRIS WAKE UP"**

"AHHHHHH am not god dammit weak AHHH" As Chris was talking Akeno hugged him to try to calm him down

"A-Akeno?! what are you?"

"Its ok your not weak relax it was just a nightmare"

Akeno moved away from Chris "it was nothing more then a dream relax now pls"

"Y-yeah your right" Chris hugged akeno back saying "Am not weak I will protect my friends with whatever it takes"

"A-a Chris would you mind letting go now we are both naked after all"

"huh? A-A-A-A-HHHHHHHHHH how am always naked?! shit I mean AM SO SORRY PLS DONT HURT ME"

"Hahaha its good to see your normal self back, now go wake Paul up we have things to do"

"Like?"

"Well you will do the beds and put out the dirty clothes and he will clean the dishes"

"And you?"

"Oh am going to take care of the garden water the plants etc"

"Ok going"

"Hold it Chris, this is my house so my rules every time one of you makes a mistake I will zap you for 6 sec"

"Oh yeah I forgot you like seeing other people in pain"

"And how did you know that"

"Well you are my favorite after ok now going"

"Wait favorite to wh- ah he already left, well time to water the plants"

As Chris walked down the stairs he remembered the words " ** _You're so_** ** _weak"_** Chris made his way downstairs to wake Paul up "Paul wake your ass up" Paul didn't wake up

"ohhhhhhh is this another chance?"

"Well th-" Chris almost smashed Paul but Paul woke up and caught his hand

" **NANI!"**

"Not so fast motherfucker what do you whant tell me or I'll slice your hand with my gear"

"Akeno told me to wake you up we will be doing jobs"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's her house maybe? _(dumass)"_

"So what are we doing?"

"You'll wash the dishes and ill do our bed's"

"Fuck me, ok I'll do it"

"Oh and don't make any mistakes"

"Why"

"If you do she'll zap you for 6 sec"

After Chris was done with his job he got out and watched Akeno working so he decided to help her sundely Akeno moved to a new plant and back down in that pose Chris could easily see her underwear and blood run like rain from his nose he usually gets a nosebleed but never this way, he ran to chicken to get something to cover his nose

"Hey Akeno would you happen to need some help"

"Ah yes pls do"

"Ok am getting some water then"

"Chris why do you have a piece of paper in your nose?"

 _(Shit)_ "Oh ahhh my nose started bleeding"

"Ohhhhhh and why is that?"

"Ahh I won't go into details"

"But I wa-"

"Ok I got the water"

"Ok now water this plants"

"Ah shit the flower is going down from the water"

"Don't use so much water Chris"

"Well I'll just take your advice to that haha"

"Would you like some help?" Akeno asked hopping to play with Chris for a little while

"No am good thank you" Chris instantly answered

"But I insist on helping you"

"No it's really ok, you don't need to help me" _(cuz I know how you'll help me)_

"Hehe I cant hear you"

And with that Akeno pushed her hot body on Chris's back her boobs hitting his back while that was happening Chris was holding his nose the paper that he had flown off, with all that noise Paul noticed Chris wasn't sitting were he usually sat so he looked out of the chicken window seeing what Akeno was doing to Chris he fainted thankfully he was done with the dishes, back to our main character story he was getting sexually turned on by Akeno but at that moment a red circle appear in front of them it was Rias

"Thank God AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I MEAN SATAN THANK SATAN"

"Well it seems you two are getting along" said Rias

"Yeah if you skip the part where I was almost raped" said Chris looking at the ground

"Yup were doing just fine has been really friendly Rias" said Akeno as she kissed Chris

"Ahhhhhhh, yeah I mean that the lest I can do since you welcomed us to your house haha" Chris said blushing

"Oh I think someone is blushing Akeno it seems your charm worked" Rias said

 _(I am so fucking red am 100% sure am red assfuck maybe even redder than a tomato)_

"So now ignoring Chris's boner is there something you need Rias?" Akeno said a small laugh coming from her mouth

"Well for starters I need you to gather the team and the two boys to go to the club room"

" **YES MA'AM"** Chris screamed as he was hoping to get out of the screen

He quickly ran into the house to get Paul seeing him out on the floor with some red thing on the floor it was like blood

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chris screamed like a little bitch

"Chris what's going on?" Rias asked running into the house after hearing Chris scream

" **HOLY SHIT"**

"P-P-Paul how did this to you how did you die? TELL ME"

"Ah yo why you all screaming what happened"

"So your not dead?"

"No am not"

"Then explain the blood"

"Oh that was wene I saw you and Akeno the nose bled"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR you dick (smack)" without knowing it Chris used his power and super hit him

"What the?" Chris said in confusion

"Yo Paul am sorry man I didn't realize that I used that pow- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What happened Chris you good?

"Yeah just my heart just started hurting"

 ** _(You're so weak I can't think of anyone for weaker than you and you hope to beat me don't make me laugh_** )

"Paul go to the meeting room ill caught up"

"Ok but are you sure your ok?"

" **JUST GO!** "

And with that Paul left with Akeno and Rias they left Chris there to think he started walking to the school only one problem he didn't know where it was but that didn't bother him the only thing he could think now was

 ** _(You're so weak I can't think of anyone for weaker than you and you hope to beat me don't make me laugh)_**

 _(Am not weak)_

 ** _(You're so weak)_**

 _(Am not)_

 ** _(You're so weak)_**

 _(Am not get out)_

 ** _(You're so weak)_**

 _(GET OUT!)_

 ** _(You're so weak) (You're so weak) (You're so weak)_**

" **AM NOT GODDAMMIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** "

Without knowing if he found himself on school grounds were he found Koneko looking at him he walked up to her and said "Not a word to the others got it" Koneko replayed "So you really are going insane I thought that voice was messing with us but now I see you really are going insane" Chris didn't say anything "Insane huh? **LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT AM GOING THROW JUST KNOWING THAT I HAVE 6 MORE DAYS OF THIS KIND OF SUFFERING MAKES IT EVEN WORSE"** Chris screamed at her face

Koneko stepped back "Oh is that so then (*smack) show me what you're going throw" she punched Chris " **WHY YOUUUUUU!"** And like that the battle started a black aura suddenly started covering Chris even longer than before now up to his belly his hands started getting covered with the black aura then a dark orb formed it was fired at Koneko she bobged it because she knew he had this kind of power "To slow nood" after that Chris chared at her screaming "What did you call me?!" she dodged and hit Chris with an extra juicy uppercut to the jaw "Just what you are a nood" followed with a clean hit to the nose throwing Chris a good 20m back Chris quikly got back to the figth

"Koneko don't blame me wene you end up in the hospital" he clapped his hands creating two black orb's on each hand he combined his orbes and formed a big house like orb " **DARK PLANET"** all the dark aura then went to his feet then and he disappeared repairing behind Koneko **"OVERDRIVE"** he pushed his orb to Koneko wene it exploded

"I think that's quite enough now" A voice came from a distance, there was smoke everywhere Chris couldn't see anything he used his hand to clear the smoke but he used his power without knowing it all the smoke was cleared he could see Koneko sitting were she was right before the blast she had a shocked face no words she didn't know that Chris could do that she was going to die if not for Rias how clocked the attack, she got back to planet earth "Now are you done did you get everything out?"

"Y-yeah I thing I did, thank you Koneko" he walked to her and gave her a hand everyone got there to see the finally "Chris what the hell are you doing you were going to kill her you dummass" Paul said, Rias got down and walked up to Chris "(*slap) we dont kill family Chris" Chris blown to Rias "Am sorry Rias I didn't know I was going to kill her something took over me am truly sorry" Chris apologised "Well dont let it happen again, Now everyone shall we go back to the club?" they all started heding back to the club wene Chris fell to the ground "Chris what happend?" Akeno asked "I-I don't know I fell like my left leg is completely wasted" Chris replayed pulling up his pants to see what happened his leg looked like an old fart or the food you left on the fridge for 10 days or more like a vampire was drained it had no blood " H-Holy shit, wtf that happened"

 **[It seems like that happened, let me explain, those 'moves' are a high lvl demon moves you on the other hand are even lower than low lvl demon so every time you use those 'moves' your leg will get drained of its blood thank me it was the least I could do after that your father did for me and you survived the first test so there you go, well I could take all your life force and take over your body but I see pontential in you maybe youll be even better than your self proclamed father]**

"Wait, my father? you knew him?"Chris asked with the serious face **[Knew him? he was my past user before you]** the Dark Lord said shocking Chris "W-What and you didn't tell me or rather your only telling me this now?" Chris said back to the Dark Lord **[I didn't know you were related until I saw your dream your father had one just like that with the same name of the guy who beat you up 'Linas' then I checked his last name it was the same as your's and your eyes and hair are the same color, blue eye's orange hair just like** him]

"Well I haven't heard of my father on a long ass time did he have anything to say to me? " Chris asked hoping the answer was yes **[Yes here I'll read it to you. "hello son if your listening to this that means am dead and your probably on the dxdverse and that you have my sacred gear the lord of darkness well from here I have nothing more to say than make lifelong friends and don't die we will be seeing each other soon so I have only one warning BE AWARE OFF THE WOMAN WITH THE NAME TARA. It seems time is running out, am sorry for all your long year without me I should have been there for you more bye son hope to meet you soon" and that's what he said]** the dark lord said the dying msg off his father "Whose TARA?" Chris was asking himself [ **Well if been in your father's body for over 5 days and I have seen a woman with that name she's crazy and had filings for your father were you mix those two you get]**

Yan-dere"

[ **Correct she was crazy over your father and no doubt she'll do the same to you look just like him]**

"Great even more shit to take care off just fucking great" but that time the only thing Chris could think off was Linas the day was going like normal Rias explained the job they had to do without client's

[ **There might be a problem because we are sacred gear brothers we go together** ] so with that out of the way the day/night was awesome Chris and Paul meet a very familiar man with black round hair and yellow in the front

As he was walking down to there house Paul stopped because he found some candy Chris continued walking singing in his head an anime opening I don't know fucking overwatch

He felt something was watching him he **looked** behind and saw nothing the enemy was in front of Chris throwing a knife to his feet it his first leg basically clueing him to the ground out from where the knife was fired came a woman 1 foot taller then Chris thot ass-fuck "Why did you throw a knife at my feet huh? that hurt ya know" Chris said complaining "Oh I can't believe I finally found you my love" said the strange woman "huh? want do you mean?" Chris said trying to pull out that knife "What's wrong my love don't you remember me ?" The strange woman walking closer to Chris "How can I remember you we never met before" Chris said stopped trying to pull out the knife and started looking at the woman "Oh a little amnesia huh? don't worry this will make you remember"

"What are yo-" She moved closer to kiss Chris " **NOPE** " Chris blocked it with his hand "Your not taking my first kiss" Chris trying hard to stop her but her power was too strong "Oh what's wrong love what do you first kiss aren't you married and have 2 kids already ?" She said putting her finger in her chick "No am not married and I don't have kids" _(Wait could this be no way)_ "Just who the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh silly of course am talking about you Angel Sakakibara am your one true love Tara"

"oh so it's you. Well sorry to burst your hole but am his SON Chris Sakakibara"

"OHHHHHHH well now that you say it you do look a lot cuter then him" Chris blushed "oh I see you like me don't you" Chris quickly stopped blushing "like you?! I never said anyth-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH did you ever wonder what happened to your mother?"

"She died wene I was young by a car...why are you asking me this"

"oh is that what your father told you? no no no she did by me! "

"W-What?!" Chris now shocked just listening "Yeah she was getting in the way of my love so I had to kill her" She admitted with a smile on her face "Y-yeah nice joke" Chris said Crying "Here I took a pic" She showed him the pic " **G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"** Chris said now in a loss for words "Oh your father called me the same but he still loved me in the end , now let me give you a little first-time kiss huh?

She moved closer to kiss him again (*slap) " Ah why did you do that love? " Chris slapped her in the face "I told to get away from me" He started pulling the knife out but it didn't move "It's no use Chris-san the knife is infused with my magic only I can pull it out" Chris got even more furious " **TO HELL WITH** **YOU"** instead of pulling the knife out he pulls his foot out up the knife and out the handle "OHHH this is a new one, no one ever go out of my knifes like that"

And like that a new fight started (Oh boy two fights in one chapter) the black aura formed Chris had entered his 'triggered mode' "That's it Chris get angry I want to see the full power of my future husband, oh and did I mention this is getting me horny" She said looking at him having her fingers up touching her head "You sick bitch"

"Yes more talk dirty to me more **AHAHAHAHA** "

"Nah fam too crazy for me"

"If you're not going to attack then I'll come to you Hahaha" she ran at Chris super fast getting behind him easily "By the way, I wonder what this part of your body taste like " She said licking the back of his ear

" **NO NONE OF THAT"** he said growing her off his back " **SAME ON YOU"** She got up smiling even more "In that case I'll have to keep you from moving am sorry love" She summoned 4 knifes throwing them at Chris hitting him in the legs and arms [Great now you cough well good fucking job, have fun missing your virginity bye]

 _(Wait dark lord ahh fuck you your the worse sacred gear if ever seen)_ "(*swallows his spit) Now, Tara don't get any funny ideas ok" Chris nervously said hoping someone would save him "Huh? funny idea's what are you talking about" _(Thank God she doesn't know what am talking about)_ "We are just going to have A LITTLE FUN where's nothing bad to that right hehe"

"No no **SOMEONE HELP ME SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME PLEASEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Even if you scream no one will help you. Now relax an-"

" **SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER"** Paul came to save Chris cutting two of Tara's fingers "Sneak attack Succesful" Said Paul cutting the knife's Tara put on Chris "How are you cutting this?" Asked Chris "Well my sword is called the all slicing sword after all I just focus some magic energy and it cuts anything _(Not any dragon ball Z shit with the fucking Z sword)._ You have some nerve trying to rape my friend who IS you anyway" Paul asked "Me? am Tara you two can call me Ta-chan I like it better that way"

"Well then lady Tara shall we begin the fight"

"Oh most centerly but there a problem"

"And that is?" She moved behind Paul "You are just to slow" She said as she grabbed his head from the back and slammed him to the ground " **NA-NANIIIIIIIII!"** Chris screamed as she knocked out Paul, She turned to Chris "Now then shall we con- **OH SON OF A BIC"** With Chris freed he used his 'OVERDRIVE' to get Paul and get the fuck out of there

They got to the meeting room where all the members were waiting for them "Jeez what's taking them so long" Rias said "I don't know president they should be here" Kida said (*knock, knock, knock) "Finally they are here"

"Hey guys c-can you help me pls this a little h-hard for me to carry" Chris said, well after he carried Paul all the way to the club with a hole on his knees arms and on his foot  
"Goodness dear what happened?" Akeno asked

"Tara happened she fucked us in the ass"

"Oh no are you ok" said Akeno

"Can't you see my body has 5 different hole's"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here so la- OH GOD AM FALLING" Chris fell down unconscious from the pain. He woke up in about 10 min after the fall it was already night "What the fuck am I doing he- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **"W-WHAT AKENO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"  
**

 **"** Oh am just healing you silly :)" Akeno said

"Ok and care to explain why am naked?" Chris asked

"That the only way the healing work's"

"Whatever let go back to the meeting room" after a bit of walking they made it back to the room "So Chris how was your time with Ake- (* **SMACH)"** Paul was about o say

"Don't even say a single word" Chris said after hitting him

"Well now that we are all here first: Chris if you ever fight her alone again ill alow Akeno to do anything she wants with you **ANYTHING,** second: Paul you will train with Kiba" Rias said

"Hey no fair Rias I wanna train too"

"But with who?" Chris started looking around to find the perfect person (its Koneko of course) he ran to her and slid to her feet "Koneko-sensei pls train me if you do ill give you a sweet every time you train me "

"Ok, Rias am going home for the day" Koneko said "Well I guess we should be goi- **WHAT THE NO NO FUCK NO ENOUGH IS ENOUGH"** Said Chris to what looked like the window "Chris who are you talking to?" asked Paul "LOOK OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW"

Tara was looking at them throw the window with a smile on her face " **I** **AM ENDING THIS NOW"** the dark aura formed and an orb fired to Tara, she was gone Chris, Akeno, Paul

Chris went to sleep ready deal with the next sin

* * *

 **So its done the second Chapter**

 **The next sin is Sloth that's all**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back**

 **My reader (Paul) says there are many thinks he doesn't understand about the story and I can't blame him there isn't many things said about our main character story say the fuck was his father and why is he so triggered wene he hears Linas so yeah I'll try to explain every thing**

"Normal talking"

 **"SCREAMING/SHOOTING"**

 _(Thoughts)_

[Sacred Gear talking to his user]

 **[Sacred Gear talking out loud]**

* * *

 **IF ONLY**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reunion's**

And with that Chris, Paul and Akeno went home then they fell asleep Chris ready to face the next sin

Sloth being bored or sleeping all day

Chris prayed to Satan and went to his bed

A yes a normal day for Chris he skipped school and went home he sat on his bed

"Am so fucking bored" he said while his mother got home "Chris are you here? " she asked "Yeah mom am here"

"Oh great because I need some help" Chris help his mother with her grocery he did his homework and played with his phone for hours then "Chris dear would you like to come with me for a ride?"

"No mom am so bored I can't even walk" Chris said to his mother only if he new "OK then I'll go alone brb" Chris didn't but he still stayed at his bed after 3 hour his mother didn't come back so he was getting worried he tried calling her but she didn't answer "What the actual fuck is going on"

He looked at Google maps and found her location it was 3 blockes away "huh? it's not far I'll go check on her" and so he did in the dead of nigth he got out and looked for his mother then he saw police car's he ran to her location there we're police line's and police men holding the people off the scene, somehow Chris got past the people and saw what was going on it was his mother dead on the road he got past the police men and ran to his mother's body she was killed by a knife she had 30 holes in her body

 **"MOTHERRRRRRR!"** then the policeman noticed him and he took him to his house

"Am sorry kid but your mother is dead" the policeman said

"..."Chris didn't say anything

"Are you OK do you have a fat-"

"It's ok police officer am ok, yes I do have a father just go now I need some time alone"

"Well ok I'll leave you to yourself"

 _(Why-why today of all days, why her she was a good woman and an excellent mother why not me, if only I went with her at least I could see the face off my mother's killer, if only I went with her if only I wasn't so lazy)_

And with that Chris lived his days on his own never again being lazy never again sleeping in class

 **THE END**

* * *

"Chris wake up" a voice called to Chris

"Wake up Chris" again the voice "P-paul what are you doing here" this time Paul woke up Chris instead of Akeno" I came to wake you up but first what is she doing here"

"huh? she? what do you- **AHHHHHHH** T-t-Tara what are you doing here?" Tara was sleeping with Chris in the bed "Oh so you know her"Paul said surprised "Oh, dear It seems that I stayed a little too much huh?"

"I asked what are you doing here" Chris angrily said "Me? am just making my love feel a LOT better so, was last night fu-"Chris uppercut her

" **BEGONE THOT"**

 **"begone thot"**

"begin thot"

"Dam you hit that bitch so hard it replayed three different time's" Paul said

"Well with that out of the way, Paul let's go we're going to be late for our first day at school" Chris Said at Paul Oh yeah I forgot Rias finally made the papers so they can finally go to school "Oh yeah just pls don't fall asleep in class again" Paul said to Chris "Don't worry am not going to fall asleep am 100% awak-"

 _(Shit this is bad am going to fall asleep in the fucking class, Shit what now **AH**_ _)_ Wene it hit Chris an idea but a painful one at that _(Lord of Darkness wake your ass up I need you **NOW!**_ _)_

[What is it boy I was taking a nice sleep and you wo-] Chris stopped the dark lord _(Yeah, yeah ok I need you to transfer all the power of the Sacred Gear to my brain now)_ if he transfers power to the brain it will become smarter but at the cost of pain to his foot after his done. After that Chris destroyed every single class of the day not to mansion gym class with the help of his sacred gear he ran fast, jump high etc. With those skills its only natural to get the interest of the girls but he made some enemy's too

On the last class of school (history) Chris answered a question "How was the first Emperor of Japan" the teacher asked "Emperor Jimmu how Reigned since 585-660 BC" Chris said "Correct" the Teacher said, Chris was going to sit back down but someone pulled his chair back sadly for the dummass that did it dark lord saw that and formed a chair of black aura "Ohhhhhh, someone trying to throw me off, Upupupu you have to try harder than that" it all was well and good but he still holds some greef after all it was his fault that his mother died but he learned from yasteday to hide his feeling insade. School ended so Chris and Paul went back to the meeting so they can continue the request's

They did some boring request's and Chris was tired "Hey Paul you do this one by yourself ill go do the next one K?"

"S **ure Chris I can see your tired ill join you wene am done" Paul said so with that Chris went to the next house**

 **Wene he reached it he got a bad vibe a chill up his spine etc, he just brushed it off and went into the house**

 **"Helloooooooooo** your fellow devil here for the request" (silence)

 _(Okkkkkkkk fuck me then)_ "Ahhhh, am coming in"

"Hey fuck boy were are yo- **OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IS THAT"** sadly for our main character the client was dead from ...

Chris vomited the chicken dinner he ate before coming here, suddenly a loud bang was haired and Chris couldn't fell his left arm _( **AHHHHH FUCK ME**_ tm)

It was Freed Sellzen or was it? "Shit Freed oh God not now of all places"

A very VERY familiar person walked out of the dark "OMG no way, is that Chris-sama?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" _(Wait am getting killed here why am I talking with a killer)_

"You don't remember me Chris-sama?"

"No, not really"

"Then let me refresh your memory. I am Freed Sellzen or as am known in the other world **LINAS** " suddenly Chris stopped moving a flashback off all the time's they had together made him want to vomit even more a grind formed over his face as he was losing his mind, he quickly got up and the black aura was formed around him he lifted his non broken arm and fired a black orb but Linas just bicth slapped it like its fucking dragon ball Z " **TO HELL WITH YOU I WAS BETTER AT HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT ANYWAY AHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

And like that, a Fight started **TM** Chris chared at Linas again with one broken arm the black aura going to his arm hitting Linas " **AH** you bitch my beautiful face"

 **"BEAUTIFUL? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA A SHIT IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOUR FACE FUCK BOI"** Linas got behind him and hit him a good 20 time's one hit to the gut blood everywhere and Chris was thrown to the back off the room **" IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT"** Chris took a step and it made a hole in the floor he got behind Linas with ' **OVERDRIVE!'** his hand then morphed into a Rino's horn (And if FarCry4 tell's us anything it can flip a truck over) and hit Linas in his back

Then a voice was heard " **AHHHHHHH** what are you doing stop this"

"A-Asia what are you doi-" Linas fired a bullet it hit Chris in the stomach "You f-fucking backstabber" then he pulled his sword out and stabbed it in Chris's hand (the broken one)

 _(Ah fucking light sword GREATTTTTTTTTTTTT)_ "Well Chris-sama does it hurt"

"I'll tell you one thing it hurts really bad I see why Issei was crying like a bitch this isn't easy"

"Good now let's continue" Linas continued to cut Chris in every part of his body "Not happening fucking again" Chris mumbled to himself

"What did you say? is all the pain driving you mad? **AHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA** "

" **THIS IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN"** the black aura rose its power flying throw the room pushing Linas back

Asia was being pushed back too but Chris had one thing in his mind **_(KILL LINAS)_**

But suddenly Chris fell down it was Koneko she hit him in the nake the hole team was there except for Issei

"L-Lina what are you doing here?" Paul asked

"P-P-Paul-kun oh how if been waiting for this moment" sadly there was no time for reunions as they picked up Chris and teleported to the club room with a magic circle

Chris's leg couldn't be more fucked up then now " **WOW THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED"** Issei was sitting on the couch while we dropped in the room

"Chris got berzerk that happened" Paul said with a disappointing tone

Chris woke up finding himself in the club room "W-what happened?" Chris asked "Well according to them you went berzerk" Issei answered Chris

"Oh yeah Issei your girl Asia was there too" Issei eyes widened " **N-NANI** how did you kno-" Chris cut Issei "I just know Issei"

"Hummmmmmm? What do you mean by girl Chris" Rias asked clearly jealous "Upupupupupu. I'll let you figure that yourself Rias"

Rias started arguing with Issei but they didn't notice that Chris was falling down from the blood loss "Oh Dear it seems that Chris-san had enough for today" Akeno said as she picked him up and took him to the house for some sleep

* * *

 **Well Chapter end i should add that this was supposed to go into chapter 2 but i forgot so yeah might as well put this as chapter 3**


	4. A DEATH IN THE FAMILY

**Well were back just a note I started writing this right after I uploaded chapter 3**

 **Anyways this is a sad chapter in this chapter we are losing a main character but Chris is finally getting revenge**

 **Well enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter** 4

* * *

Chris woke up inside his dream a door placed in front of him he opened it with great power ready to face the next sin

Only it wasn't the sin it was the Lord Of Darkness "huh? What are you doing here" Chris asked still being mad at him for the Tara thing "Chris this is a serious matter today your not seeing a dream but a warning"

"huh? What do you mean" Chris asked confused and a little scared this is the first time he called him Chris "Today someone close to you will die" shocked Chris said "What do you mean by that, who will die?"

"Sadly even I don't know, but I do know this be careful wene you fight Linas today" Chris slowly started getting it what was going to happen today "Wait you don't mean" Chris couldn't finish he woke up

Sleeping with him today was Akeno, as she was healing him she fell asleep "Jeez not again, well better not wake her up" he got out of the bed and wore his clothes he went down but Paul was missing a note was in his bed saying "I went to school alone see you there" so Chris put his bed away and went to school himself "The note had a fucking emoji on it"

Chris was walking to school wene he noticed Issei and Asia he quickly took a photo then made his way up to the right as he was going to say hi his right arm started hurting then he saw her Rayner the girl that killed him he cracked his knuckles as the black aura formed he ran up to Issei standing in front of him his hand covered with the black aura steering at Rayner's soul

"Well what do we have here the dummass that I killed are you here for roun-" Chris stopped her by hitting her with an extra juicy left hook followed with an **EXTRA SPICY UPPERCUT** to the jaw " **BEGON THOT** " Chris screamed as he hit her "AH, what did you call me?"

"A **THOT.** How about next time you stop dressing up like the slut that daddy wanted you to be" Rayner furious started flying she thrown a speak of light at Chris it was too fast and it hit him in the knee "Shit Issei take my place for now, Asia please heal me"

"O-Ok" Asia said as she healed Chris not long after that Issei was thrown across the fountain to Asia's feet " You fucking bi-" Chris didn't finish she flew and hit a spear of light right next to him it send Chris and Issei flying and they landed into the fountain wene Chris got out Asia was gone _(Fuck me **TM** I watched the anime and I didn't even avoid_ it)

After relaxing he continued following the road to school but this time Akeno caught up and they went to school together entering the gate he got jealous look's form all the guys, but something was off he felt like someone was watching him he looked to his left he saw Sona and her Queen looking at him he locked eyes with Sona and he saw the blue circle (I think it was the Sitri simple I don't know whatever) she was trying to analyze him power etc, Akeno said she had something to do so she left Chris alone not long after that

" **CHRIS!"** Issei his friends and Paul charged at him Paul grabbed him and speared him to the wall "How are you doing this man?" they all asked

"Do what?" Chris asked "Get all the girls, I heard they all want a piece of you" they all said "I don't know I just study I think"

" **YOU THINK?!"** Paul said grabbing Chris's belly and FUCKING SUPLEXING HIM "Aham, anyway did you see her boobs" Issei asked (Of fucking course) Chris putting his head sideways like his possessed "Ohhhhhh so that's what you whant to know. Well I don't know but wene I woke up I felt something soft in my hand" Chris said as he walked off "Oh and she was sleeping with me not the sexual way don't get it the wrong way am still a virgin" _(Upupupupupu these idiots are going to drop dead after that)_ and so they did well their jaws did at least, school was as always Chris top student in every class only one thing was odd Sona was looking at him every chance she got always with that blue circle it pissed him off every time even more at the end of class he had enough

She was looking at him as he walked out his classroom he just flipped her off, after that she got angry and started walking up to him he just used ' **OVERDRIVE** ' and got behind her "Looking at others for a long time isn't good Sona-chan it makes them fill very VERY awkward" Chris said to Sonas ear "Huh, I apologize Chris-kun am just very interested in you" she said with a bossy tone "Well if you want an interview you gotta ask Rias" Chris said trying to mock her "I'll be awake of that next time" She said still with the bossy tone

With that, Chris left, walking out the exit where some school bullies waiting to fuck his spaghetti ass up Chris just pretended that he didn't see them they were so close to him "If you trying to hurt me i would say stay back am in a bad mood today" he looked at them with the scary face "tch, whatever well come back for you another time" the random thug said

He walked to the club room as got in "Here Koneko some sweet's" He said throwing them at the box full of other candy "Thank's" she said trying to put a smile on her face

"Rias I need to talk to you about your friend Sona" Chris said looking at Rias "H-How did you kno-" Chris cut her off " I just know ok, she keeps looking at me with her blue cir-"

Chris was cut off by Issei smashing into the room "Rias I need your help" Issei said tired he was clearly running from school "My friend was caught by Fallen Angel's they are going to kill her" He cried out

"Am sorry Issei but I won't help you this is your mess clean it up, I told you many times to stop hanging out with people from the church" Rias said after hearing the story with a loud tone

"Then am going alo-" Chris cut him off "AHHHHH Hell Nah you not getting all the fun am coming too" Issei looked at me ready to cry "Don't worry am with you anytime besides I have something personal to do "

After all of that Chris, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Paul went to the church "Ok guys and girl you leave Lina to me I have some beef with him"

They entered the room Linas waiting for them with a big ass grin on his face "Well, WELL welcome shitti devil's come here so I can cut you open"

Chris was started getting triggered "You will be fighting me fuck boi" Linas grin turned into a smile he jumped down and took out the light sword and pistol he fired at Issei But Chris stopped that shit "GO" Chris said

And like that a battle started **TM**

"Well, I get to kill you one more time **HAHAHAHAHA** " Hearing that Chris's black aura got up to his shoulders almost completely covering him "You see Lina this time it will be different. This time God gave me the power **TO BEAT YOUR ASS** " Chris charged at him firing a dark ord to distract him Linas cut the orb with his sword it was too late Chris was already in front of him'

Linas backflipped and dogged his punch he pulled his gun up and fired Chris covered his hand in the black aura and caught the bullet " **NONE** your never hitting me again" crushing the bullet in his hand and ready for round 2

This time Linas charged at Chris he used ' **OVERDRIVE'** he got behind Linas hitting him in the head Linas got up and faced Chris his smile turned into sadness and some tears ran down his face "H-how how did you do this? You weren't nearly as strong as last time"

"Karma is a bitch huh" Chris said as he cracked his knuckles ready to charge again "Y-You this is not happening me falling to you" Linas was getting angry he got stronger and faster for some reason

Chris saw that this fight would end in destruction so he took the fight outside and there more room outside so yeah "Ready for round 3 fuck boi?" Chris said Linas didn't say anything he just charged he was 10x faster than before Chris couldn't keep up with his speed and the trees around him didn't help

He took some slashes and bullets he was on his knees spitting some blood Linas stoped up to his face "Now to cut you open Chris-sama"

He swang his sword to cut his head but Chris disappeared just befor the connection " **N-NANI"** Chris used OVERDRIVE to get behind Linas " **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"  
** he said as he punched Lina 5 times in the back all super punches

Chris fell down and spit out some more blood "Nice try Chris-sama" _(WHAT!)_ Linas was in front of Chris he had some blood in his jaw _(He took 5 off my punches and he still is up?!)_ "Now Chris how about I tell you a secret am sure that every time you think of me you start feeling pain and going crazy" Linas said Chris didn't say anything "Do you know why that is?" Linas asked him "Its because I hate you" Linas smiled again "WRONG! its because I cursed you, now every time you think of me you'll go crazy **HAHAHAHAHHA**

"Now for that cut I was talking about" As all hope seemed lost Linas swang the sword down a slite "CHRIS!" could be heard from very far away Chris closed his eyes and waited for the End

After a while, he didn't feel any pain but someone's body weight he opened his eye's

...

...

...

Meanwhile, for Rias and Akeno they were fighting the fallen angels "Your servants are probably dying and thinking their leader abandoned them AHAHAHAHA" said one of the fallen angels "I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you especially those 2 boys with the Sacred Gears"

Paul took the hit for Chris his belly open bleeding out this was his end "P-Paul... why did you do this" Chris asked crying "Chris **LIVE"** those were Paul's last words

Chris silent holding the dead Paul in his hand's looking at Linas he said "You know Lina I usually keep my feeling inside never letting them get out because they might hurt someone but with you ill make an exception" as he placed Paul to his side he put up his hand up to their sides and created two black orbs "Face my emotions now (rejection, sadness, anger)

He put them together making a big hotel like orb, it was his **'BLACK PLANET'** move, but it was a bit off this time he infused Rias's magic and with a little help from the Dark Lord Sona's magic now it was 2 times bigger and sunning with red and blue color then he just dropped it at Lina's face it destroyed him

Being on the mountain every single demon that was in the town saw it, once the smoke was cleared Chris made his way to Paul's body taking him to his house and buried him then he just watched his grave until the hole team came

Seeing Chris watching at the grave Akeno walked up to him asking "Chris are you ok?" Chris didn't say anything, then Akeno saw the grave and who it was

"Oh Chris am so sorry" she said as he hugged him he pulled her hands off him "I need some time alone" he walked into the house and entered his room

The team just watched him from the window he was hitting and throwing things punching walls and screaming he was thinking about Linas and t got even worse, after some hours he relaxed and went to sleep he just wanted a good sleep but this death would haunt him for life

* * *

 **And the END**

 **So these last story is short I didn't have much to put in here and I killed off Paul cuz fuck yeah this is Akame Ga Kill**

 **Anyway i dont have much alse to put here so yeah ill take a break and start writing the other next chapter**


	5. A Rival begins

**YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS baby**

 **It's funny because I didn't want to write this I was bored as fuck but then I watched the episode were Issei goes Juggernaut and I was HYPED**

 **Oh and I started rewatching Danganronpa and am addicted to Monokuma's laugh so yeah**

ENJOY--

 **CHAPTER:5**

Chris got a good sleep seeing just darkness like usual then from all the darkness came a door he opened it and found himself into a room with his favorite guy The Lord Of Darkness he was waiting he was holding a cup of tea and reading a book "Why did you summon me?" Chris asked

"Chill tiger I just want to talk to you, you will like what I have to say trust me" said the self-proclaimed lord of darkness Chris just listened "So to start things off am sorry for your loss" Chris faced down to the darkness trying to hide the sadness "And did you ever think what were those 'dreams' you had"

"No not really I still wonder" Chris said "Well, let me fill you in those 'dreams',were, in fact, you from other worlds well to be more precise your last day alive after Linas killed you and all,but only you survived out of 100 Chris's in 100 different worlds you were the only one who survived and came to this world "

As Chris stayed there listening his brain could this of only one thing Paul and the days they passed together so he didn't listen to anything sad cuz he had some good points to make too

"Oh and before you make up that thing you did were you combine Rias's and Sona's power into your 'DARK PLANET' you'll have some explaining to do so just call me ill explain everything k? NOW BYE BYE" The dark lord said as Chris snapped out off his mind fuck "Wait what I wasn't listening" Chris quickly said " **BYE BYEEEEEEEEE"**

And like that our hero woke up but for some strange reason there wasn't a girl under him this time he thanked God and then got pain in his head

He went down stair's and found Akeno fast asleep in the kitchen there was a ready meal and a two white flowers Chris covered up Akeno with a blanket and took the two flowers ( **WARNING WARNING SADNESS/EDGE PART IS COMING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

As he was walking out of the house he placed one in the grave and took the one to school, as he was walking to school he saw all the places he went with Paul witch send his good mood flying out the window and sadness took over he went into a store and bought a vase for flowers he put the flower in the vase and filled it with water

As he entered the school gate looking down he got strange looks from everyone but wene they saw the flower in the vase they looked away (So if you don't know wene student's die in Japan they put a white flower in his table/locker or at least they do in anime)

As he entered the classroom he put the flower on Pauls table after looking at it for a while he sat down and after a while class started they introduced the new student Asia she just took one look at Chris and could tell that he wasn't in a good mood, Chris didn't say anything in class he just looked at the flower, after some hours the school day ended

Not long after the bell rang Sonas Queen came to get Chris for some 'explaining' (The queen's name is Tsubaki Shinra if you actually give a fuck)

She took him to the Student Council Room before entering the door she stopped and introduced herself "Sorry for bringing you here in such a hurry my name is Tsubaki Shinra nice to meet you" Chris stood there confused "Ahhh yeah likewise"

As he entered the room he got chills down his spine knowing this wasn't good "He's here Sona" said Tsubaki "Thank you Tsubaki" sheshe

As Chis stood in the middle of the room watched by all of Sona's Evil Pieces he greeted everyone in the room "H-hello my name is Chris good afternoon to all of you" nervous as fuck Chris looked at Sona and asked "Sona-chan did I do something bad like brake a rule orrr paint the wal-" Chris was cut off by Sona "Don't worry you haven't done anything bad"

 _(Thank God)_ dummass didn't learn from the morning "But! I would like to know your origins" Chris shocked "M-my w-w-what?!"

"What do you say? that interview you said why not now, after all, I have some questions" _(Fuck me **TM** )_ "Oh really and what would those be?" Chris said trying to keep his cool

"Well let's say for instance that attack you pulled off the dark orb" _(FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **TM** )_

 **OH SHIT SON IT A FLASHBACK** -

Sona was just doing some after-school work wene Tsubaki came in "Sona look at this quickly" Sona got up from her desk and looked out the window "WHAT IS THAT" she saw the HOTEL like orb of Chris that shocked her was that it had her power in it too

"Tsubaki give me a report quick" she said as Tsubaki came back with info "From that I can see it that boy you kept looking at Chris"

 _(How on earth is he able to mix my power too)_ After a long talk with Rias she gave her permission to ask Chris questions

 **Flashback END** -

"Yes am quite curious myself Chris-kun" a voice was heard from the background it was Rias "So how about you explain to us how you were able to mix in a power you weren't even familiar too?"

"I ju-" Chris was cut off by none other than the dark lord himself **[Well it seems I have to do everything myself]** everyone in the room was spooked except for Rias who new of the Gear

 **[Hello everyone is The Lord Of Darkness or as you would say Chris's Sacred Gear am here to answer the question that Sona-chan is asking. Aham, so that thing was indeed an orb fused with Rias's and Sona's power but how did that happen its simple really its a passive ability of mine letting me use the magic circle that I saw even if it was one-time thing, now as to wene I saw the power it was wene Sona looked at Chris that's all now I will fade to the darkness bye]**

"Ther you go now as to my personal matters like my 'origins' even I don't remember and I don't go pocking in your lives so why pock mine? besides, I know a lot about you that I shouldn't, let's say for example Tsubaki's little crush on a certain someone"

"How did you-" She was cut off "Or let's say Sona's little sister problems" Chris said as he walked off

"Wait exactly who are you?" Sona asked Chris stopped moving he turned around and looked at her eyes

"Oh, I am just a kid how lost his parents wene he was just 10 years old and now lost his best friend and instead of relaxing his asked questions about his past , now if you'll excuse me I have to go back and grief for my friend" as he walked out the room he said some final word's "Don't go searching for my past you won't find anything but sadness there"

And with that, he went back to Akeno's home and went to sleep and saw a nice little-wet dream after some min past **[Yo Chris wake you spaghetti ass up]** Chris woke up

Finding himself in the middle of the night "Who the fuck woke me up from my wet dream!" Chris asked and so he got an answer **[Yeah that was me how about we go watch a real wet dream]**

As he noticed Akeno next to him he stopped talking _(What do you mean?)_ Chris asked **[have you forgotten what comes after the fallen angels it's FUCKING Raiser Phenex]**

 _(Ok you point is?)_ Chris answered **[Are you stupid kid if its that arc then what is Rias doing now?!]** finally the dark lord came to the spicy parts Chris's face went blank

He got up from the bed and went outside he made his way into Issei's house he got in just before Issei did not long after Rias came to Issei's home by circle Chris just watched

"Issei we don't have much time please make love to me now" as Issei tried just a little to struggle as Chris watched with a grin on his face then not long after that Grayfia came _(Oh I cause the fun is over Upupupupu)_

"Now lady Rias the household would be very disappointed in you if you deal with your problems this way, besides I know the situation you are in is really difficult but really, doing it with this low born like this one" Issei's face fell down as he knew this low born was him

"Well it seems the fun is over" Chris said as he made his presence known "Chris how long were you there?!" Rias asked "Long enough to see what you did with Issei ill tell you that much" Chris said as he opened Isseis PC

As he felt that strange feeling again he looked at Grayfia she was staring dead cold into his soul _(Shit did I do something wrong_ ) "Ah yes am sorry where are my manners am Chris Sakakibara am Rias's second Rook nice to meet you Grayfia" she stared even more into his soul with those eyes of hers "Likewise but if I may ask you have a strange power or rather aura" She said Chris now thinking what to say "Well thats my Sacred Gear it gave itself a name its called The Lord Of Darkness"

"Well that's good for you but that Sacred Gear has a rather...tragic history...but sadly we don't have much time for that lady Rias now shall we go?" As she asked Rias just said yes and put some clothes on turning back and telling Issei sorry for the day

"Feuu, man what was that all about?" He asked Chris "Come on admit it you liked it I saw how you were looking at her" Chris said as a slite red color formed into Isseis face

"Well I'll tell you one thing I fucking lov-" Chris cut off Issei "Sorry to cut you off Issei but just some friendly advise... Wene you're done 'playing' with yourself pls delete the history" Issei looked at Chris seeing he opened google history and his 'List' was there as his face got even redder "I mean even I watch some kinky stuff but damn your on the other lvl" as Chris said bye he made his way back to Akeno's house to take a good night sleep

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Chris was taking a shower as Akeno made dinner wene he got out the smell was enough to make him run into the kitchen they were eating almost like a married couple "Dam Akeno I would kill for your cooking" Akeno let out a little giggle and said "Well thank you Chris-kun" _(Well besides the awesome cooking I have completely accepted the kun part of my name, now my name is Chris-kun Sakakibara altho Chris doesn't sound good with the Kun honorific fuck it every babe I know calls me that so_ yeah)

The day was normal, white flower to Pauls grave talking to Pauls grave ( _you know crazy stuff)_ but as he made his way to school he noticed Koneko walking alone on the other side so he made her some company "Hey Koneko wait up!" and she did, looking at him with the usual dead look "So how is my favorite little demon doing" Chris asked putting a loud tone on the 'little' part "Fine why you ask?" she said back "Oh nothing I was just wandering if you were hungry?" as he said that Koneko stoped and looked at him he was holding money in his hand "Yes I am but I don't have any money can you help me?" she said doing a KAWAI as fuck face Chris couldent resist and bougth her like fucking 10 of everything in the candy store whatever it was worth just to see that face

Well now that Chris is broke we continue to our story, so as he transferred power into his brain again he killed every class again but this time Kiba came in the middle of class and picked him as they walked to the club Chris asked "Why did you pick me?" Which Kida responded "Rias send me to gather every one to the club"

Then it hit Chris like a bullet, like a fart, like a spell we're the fuck is Raiser? " Hey Kiba you'll see another me in there" he said as they entered the building "What do you mean? " he asked as they reathed the door to the meeting room "you'll see" Chris said as with a very dramatic 'woooooosh' the door open inside was Issei, Rias, Akeno and Koneko

"Ah it seems all of your team is here Rias shall we begin? " Oh yeah and Grayfia "Yes" Rias said it was clear that she didn't want to do it

And right there as she was starting an orange circle appeared It was him the self proproclaimed Phenex the dick off all dicks

 _(Phenex as if I wasn't in a bad mood already)_

He took a good smell of the air "Ah, it's been so long since Raiser had come to the human world"

"My Rias I have come for you" Chris let out a loud *exhale "Well, well if it isn't Raiser the Phenex the flame bird" Raiser turned his attention to me "Oh so one of you servant's knows me?" _(Oh I know you but you don't know me)_ "Yes I do Raiser but be wise not to mess with our family or that may be the last mistake you ever make" Chris relished a small amount aura that way Raiser underestimated him

"I'll keep that in mind" Raiser said not really meaning it that was his first mistake _(Oh I'll keep you in my mind bitch just wait)_ Akeno was missing probably making him tea after some minutes Akeno came out with the bastastards tea "Ahhh, as always my Rais's Queen makes the best tea ever "Thank you master" Akeno replied not meaning it in the slitest

 _(Just wait am gonna drink you like that tea motherfucker Just wait)_ As Chris was thinking how to kill him that dick was holding Rias and playing with her hair touching her in the leg, she had enough.

"God will you just give up already" she got up from the couch "I told you and keep telling you 100 times Raiser I will not marry youl" A smug smile formed in Raiser's face "Yes you keep saying that but I believe your family is in great danger after all pure blood demon are very hard to find these days" Rias was missing it they all could see that "My family choose that option because they are in to great of danger but my partner will be my choice"

Raiser was getting furious that was clear the flames we're already out "Look Rias just like you my family's pride is on the line I so you will come with me to the under world whether you like it or no" they started forming their auras "Grayfia if you may" Chris said as he new that was going to happen

Grayfia got in and stopped them "Now there's no need for that, you brother lady Rias said if worse comes to worse to use this final option, a raiding game" Raiser was the first to stop "Well guess I can't do anything about it if the queen of queen is telling Raiser to stop even Raiser can get scared" And with that the raiding was decided to declare if the merage is happening or not

"My Rias is this all the people in your team?" Raiser asked Rias a little embarrassed not too much but yeah "And what If they are?!" Raiser felt super good he thought that was easy win I'll tell you what easy that flaming ass whatever

" **HA,** hers my full parade" he said clapping his fingers? ( look I don't know this it called he clapped his fingers OK)

out came his parade (go check on Google cuz you got Me fucked up if you think I will tell you who they are) **HOT** babes came out of a circle and Issei started crying "God damit why can't I be like this guy" he said as he was crying

"Rias what wrong with him? " she explained his dream the harem king "Oh is that it?" he said as he started grabbing his queen and sexualy touching her common you know but it seems that she liked she was blushing Issei had enough and was ready to charge at him I stepped in front of Issei Chris opening hishands like hes ready to except a hug

"Well now Mr 'Phenex' are you done making a complete ass of yourself" As soon as Chris said that Raisers sister jumped out said "How dare you talk to big bro like that " Chris turned his head side ways looking at his sister "Oh how cute little sister relationship so have you done it yet?" she turned red super fucking red

"Oh I see Aham. Oh yes big bro like do it harder **YES** more even more Yes like that" Chris said looking into the air moving his head around " **ENOUGH"** screamed Raiser

"Oh what happenedhappened did I hit a nerve?" all of Raisers servants looked at Chris one of the rooks said "You have quiet a mouth little one" Chris moved his head sideways with a deep look he used 'OVERDRIVE' to get up to her face "Do we have a problem miss?" he turned back to his place she had a shocked expression like she sit herself

"Any ways Raiser even if you win it won't matter that much after all Rias never was in a reading game before this is her first one so yeah eat Shit ass hole" so with that Rias got 15 days to train her parade

So Raiser left after getting destroyed and Chris tired back into his sad self "Chris is this what you mean by other you?" Kiba asked "Yeah breaty much" Issei clapped behind him "Thank you for sticking up for me Chris " Rias said "Of course Rias nodody is going to talk to my King no Family like that" as he said that he could feel someone creeping on him there he saw Akeno was gone she grabbed him whispering in his ear "I didn't know you have such a big vocabulary of words Chris-kun" Chris starting to blush "How about you share some off those words with me?" he's hotter then the sun now

"Y-yeah sure just not now I need to cool of" Akeno giggled "Is it because of my hot body " and with that Chris used 'OVERDRIVE' get out of there going home and taking a good shower and sleeping like and angel

 **THE END--**

 **So this is how some of the chapter are going to start/End not with a line but with my line some not all**


	6. A REMINDER

**So am back I am writing this in my vacation house I can't swim cuz it's super fucking cold but cold never bothered me anyway, so let's talk about this chapter I didn't want to write the next story chapter so we will go away from the story and focus on Tara. I completely forgot about her so ill do her some justice and focus this chapter to her Yandere ass, and this chapter will be told by Chris perspective this will be the first time I write like this so if you** **like it Good**

Normal talking"

" **YELLING** "

 _(Thinking)_

[Sacred gear talking to user/ **Out loud]**

 **ENJOY--**

Charter 6

So I got home after 'roasting' Raiser I put some paper in my nose to calm my nose bleed "Dam you Akeno" I said as I put the paper in my nose so with nothing better to do I went to sleep

I took my surprisingly very comfy pillow maybe this was because I was super tired whatever, as I was resting I couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at me from somewhere but I just forgot about it as I was super fucking tired and standing up would take all my energy resulting in me falling asleep on the floor as I was closing my eyes I could see a person walking in the room I assumed it was Akeno but didn't take a second look, but I could remember one thing the person that walked in didint have boobs but I was too tired to care

 **Next Morning**

I opened my eyes and the most annoying voice was heard

" **MASTER WAKE UP WILL YOU, MASTER WAKE UP WILL YOU, MASTER WAKE UP WILL YOU PLSSSSSSS**

"Oh, ill wake you up" I said frustrated as I woke up I looked at the room " **WAIT...WERE THE FUCK AM** I" I said as I looked around the room I was sure this place was familiar _(I swear I know this pla-)_

 **MASTER WAKE UP WILL YOU, MAST-**

I punched the alarm clock as I yelled " **SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP** " As I took a closer look at the now broken alarm clock I realized (Wait a minute only one person has this alarm clock) as I thought to myself a very loud Japanese like SHIIIIIIIIIIIT came out off my mouth I didn't even know I could make that sound

I took a second or two to look around the room I was naked _(Of course)_ and my clothes were on the ground Issei's PC was open but a box of tissues was on the desk I didn't even touch the desk much like the PC the room was a mess of toys that I shall not mention were on the ground, I put my clothes on and walked to the door of the room but I stopped thinking if it was a good idea I could just chill in the room and wait

As I was talking to myself Asia walked into the room holding the family's clothes "H-hey Chris-kun I hate to be a bother but could you help me with these clothes" I just stood there blinking my eyes

I quickly snapped out of it and said "A kind lady like you shouldn't be holdings such a heavy pack of clothes let me help you with tho-"I couldn't finish my sentences as one-off Isseis 'toys' was in front of the door I tripped on it with the result of me hitting my head and lading right on top of Asia

As I opened my eyes my head hurt like hell, I got up in a dog like position looking around the hallway (huh, so that's what his hallway looks like in real life, that's some good shit) as I took a second look I saw Issei standing there with his boosted gear summoned

I couldn't get a single word out Asia cut me off "Um, Chris-kun can you get your hand off me please" I looked down Asia's face was red but more importantly, my hand was touching her boob I looked at Issei then back to Asia I quickly took my hand off her "Wait Issei, its not what it looks like" _(Well done me the most basic line ever)_

But Issei didn't listen he charged at me with his boosted gear a loud **[BOOST]** was heard as he hit me in the face I backed off but "Wait it...it didn't hurt at all" Issei was facing down "You.Y-you have some nerve coming here and groping on Asia"

I was super fucking tired to even argue "You know what think anything you want I didn't do it on purpose I just tripped on something in your room" I said as I started gathering the clothes and putting them on the basket

I put the basket to the side and gave my hand to Asia she grabbed it and I pulled her up "Am sorry Asia next time I'll watch my footing" I grabbed the basket and put it in the bathroom after that I washed my face heading to the down floor I saw Asia cooking with Isseis mother for sort I was so tired I didn't even say Hi I just grabbed a sit and sat down as the food was getting ready Issei and his father came down and sat next to me

"So whos our little friend here?" Issei's father asked "My name is Chris sir nice to meet you" I said to which he replied "Likewise, my name is Gorou Hyodo you can just call me Gorou" I smiled back to that "Yes the very kind Gorou Hyodo, the great cook Mrs Hyodo , the very cute Asia Argento, and...the perv Issei Hyodo"

I could feel Issei's killer intent from here, Asia dropped the food she was holding probably because of the thing that happened today and me calling her cute "Oh dear now what are we going to eat" said

I got up from my chair going to school with nothing to eat there's nothing for me to do besides I've always gone to school without eating anything

As class finished and I made my way out of the school I saw Kida, Issei, Asia, and Koneko waiting for me, we made out way to the club room and there were Rias and Akeno waiting for us

As I entered the room Rias looked at me I looked back with a blank face I just ignored it and sat down "Now Chris you will be living with Issei from now on" I looked at Akeno and said "Well that too bad and I was enjoying Akeno's home, oh well"

She looked at Issei "Now for the real reason we gathered here you three will be getting a familiar as Issei asked what was that I just waited for Sona to come in and as expected not long after Sona opened the door to the club room with her full team

"Sona-chan what are you doing here?" Rias asked "Well we both got new servants so I came to introduce them to you" she pointed at her pawn Saji "He's my new pawn Genshirou Saji" Rias pointed at us with a proud pose "He's my Pawn Issei Hyoudou, my Bishop Asia Argento, and my... Rook Chris but where is he?" I used overdrive get in front of Saji eyes opened to the fullest looking deep into his soul

"Hummmmmmmmmm, Weaker then Issei and here I thought I found a strong opponent" I backed off and went back to Rias "Yes my name is Chris nice to meet you all" I took a long look at Sona before sitting down again

As Issei and Saji were yelling at each other I sat down and listened to what was going to happen Rias and Sona were going to fight to choose who would get a familiar first and they choose the tennis game but I didn't join them, after all I knew what was going to happen I just walked back home Trying to forget about what happened today

"Chris-kun is that you? Konnichiwa!" I turned around seeing a very familiar face "NANIIIIIIIIII Tara what are you doing here I thought I made myself clear the last time we me-" she didn't even let me finish feeling something of my hand and legs I looked down only to find that I was tied up with ropes I tried to get them off but that bitch didn't let me "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Chris-kun no need to struggle its pointless" Nah am not having this shit again I opened my mouth to get some words out but she jammed two niddles of that good shit (drugs)

I woke up finding myself in a strange room no lights just darkness for some reason the thought that she kidnapped me gave me a strange boner after a while she came in the room as to how I was filling I wanted to shit myself, anyway she came in holding some food she sat down next to me feeding me that say 'ahhhhh' and shit "Ahhhhhh, you look so cute wene your angry just like your father" I looked at her with the full-on angry "Don't you dare say his name again" I said as I grrred like a dog "Well it seems that someone grew some balls huh?" This perfect opportunity to roast her I just had to take it "Yeah it happened wene I met your mother" I could just hear the screams

"Wow how 'original' look Chris-kun here I make the rules" she said as she pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed me in the arms I tried holding my screams in, both of my hands now stuck as the knives were holding them down that was nothing to what she was going to do _(Ok Chris think that now your stuck in a room alone with a yandere ...alone with a yandere...alone DOWN BOY THIS IS SERIOUS )_ I said to my boner looking down as she grabbed my head and she moved closer to the big hit with both hands down I couldent do anything

And so we kissed for about a min or so pure torture for me she finally let go and walked off the room _(Ok now what Chris you trapped in a room both hands stuck now what would any anime character do? probably cry)_

As I looked around the room I noticed some...water? I couldn't tell since my hands were stuck _(Well ok first thing I gotta get free)_ I pulled my hands up the knife pulling them out like last time, I walked to that I hoped was water and saw that it was coming from the room next to me I opened the door to find a bunch of bodies lined up with tags on them the tags were written as such 'boyfriend 1' up to boyfriend 8 I wanted to puke I looked to the rigth to find a tag with the name boyfriend 10

 _(Oh hell nah am not gonna die like this dudes, **AM NOT FUCKING YUKKI** )_ I used my power and punched the wall it broke and made a hole for me to leave as I stapped out of the wall I heard laughter coming from behind me I turned around to find Tara watching me "You aren't getting off that Chris-kun" I looked her dead in the eye and said "Fuck-off you monster" As I said that she started laughing even more than sick laughter will stick to me for the rest of my life " **AHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA** "

After some walking I found myself in the school gym were Rias was fighting Sona for the familiar I walked in clothes dirty hands fucked up on time as well as the fight was just stating what it was you may ask well it was dodgeball

The match started, Sona's team had the ball they thrown the ball with great force and some demonic power at Koneko she tried to dodge but it still hit her ripping off some of her uniforms and so balls were fired everywhere I stood in the middle of the filled thinking about Tara what to do

As I was thinking I heard Saji saying 'let get Hyoudou out first' "Oh shit Issei" I said as I ran to Issei's place but the ball was too fast I jumped "Issei watch out"I blocked the shot with my body it hit me right in the gut I spit some blood out "Chris-kun are you ok" Akeno asked I looked at her "Don't w-worry this is nothing" I was put out of the game for direct hit

I got up trying to look as cool as I can, I turned around looking at Sona "Sona you will pay for this one day" she smiled at my threat

 **BITCH**

For the rest of the game I stayed out I was too busy thinking about Tara sure she wasn't going to let me alone she might even hurt my friend's

I was lost not to lost to see Koneko throwing the ball at Sajis manhood if you ask me he asked for it

The match Ended with Rias winning so we get the familiar first "Well done Rias although you would never win in a raiding game" Rias smiled "we will see about that" I stayed silent this Tara stuff was really not good we may have some deaths God I hope not

I was lost in a void only my thoughts were there but then I felt something touching in my face no less I snapped back to reality seeing darkness I was sure my eyes we're opened "Oh are you awake Chris-kun" Akeno said I pleased my j

hands to my face it was... very large for some reason I tried pulled back and forward then I hearded a moan

"C-Chris-kun you don't have to be so rude" I quickly realized what was going on Akeno had her 'oppai' on my face, I pulled out my face confirming that was going on I slapped myself not letting any pervi thoughts get into my brain

Some time later we got our stuff and left the gym as for myself I went back with Akeno to say goodnight to Paul and something alse

As I said my goodnight to my friend I Asked Akeno "Hey Akeno can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure"

"Will you do me a favour? "

"Depends on how big the favour is"

"Then... Will you go out with me after the rating game?" I froze as I waited for the answer I swallowed my spit my heart beating like a fucking gun firing

"We-" I was cut off as Akeno kissed me "Of course" she said with a smile on her face

Next morning

After asking Akeno out thinks weren't the same at Issei's house I had this feeling that someone was with me or watching me it could have been Tara but I checked every single side and corner of the house so I just ignored it

I woke up inmy bed excited full of energy I ran in to Issei's room waking him up he was sleeping like an angel I fell bad for waking him up "Issei wake up NOW" As I jumped in his bed hitting him in the belly "Chris why in the name of Satan did you wake me up we don't have school today" I was super excited my face had a smile that could never die "Come on Issei today we will work out" I had to do something or else I'll die

I walked to the down floor smelling something good I ran to the kichen seeing Issei's mom cooking "So what are we having" I asked she turned back "Eggs and Bacon" As I looking around the kitchen I heard the bell ringing

"Chris could you get the door for me" I said "Sure thing mother" I ran to the door before opening it I got a strange pain in my arm, I ignored it and opened the door "Hi and welcome to the Hyoudou house hold" I quickly opened my eyes seeing who was

It was Tara standing on the door with some fine clothes I quickly pushed the door to close but she put her hand in blocking the door from closing "Tara get out now!" She looked at me with a smile on her face "Why would I do that won't you introduce me to your new familie" It was at this time that I realized I was fucked cuz Mrs Hyoudou was coming to see what I was doing "Chris darling what is taking so long" I quickly closed the door holding it back "It's nothing mother just...nothing"

"Chris-kun let me in already" Tara said out the door mother looked at me with a killing look "Chris darling are you hiding something from me?" fuck OK so I have a crazy yandere out the door and a mad mother in front of me **FUCK**

Then Tara hit the door with her shoulder throwing me back cuz of yandere power, the door now open Tara face-to-face with Mother "Oh hi you must be Chris's mother" I hit my head on the wall making a crack on it my vision blurry seeing what was going on I tried walking but it was impossible "Well no am not his actual mother he just calls me that, oh I know you should stay for dinner well get to introduce you to the other's"

She looked at me and said "I would love to" she smiled not long after everyone was down to the cough, Issei and Asia looking at me Issei overflowing with hatred and jealousy "So Tara we never asked but what exactly are you to Chris" She looked at me smiling once more "Well I would say am his girlfriend, and hopefully even more" everyone was silent Issei's jaw to the floor I got up angry "Look Tara Ill say it again you are not my girlfriend you just a... friend" She smiled once more "Oh Chris wene will you learn you will be mine whether you like it or not! " I looked at her with killing intent "But how could I after you... " I quickly shut up before I said too much I looked at mother "Now excuse me but I'll go back to my room" I walked up to my room

After a while I went down and found mother watching tv alone I quickly joined her "Hello there, and what are you watching? " She looked at me surprised maybe I scared her "Just my favorite show Chris"

"Well mind if I join?" she said no and we watched a Marathon of her show I gotta say it was very good a Harry Potter like film but whatever, I looked at the time it was 3am I looked at mother and she was sleeping "Ah jeez well I'll take her to her bed that the least I can do for her"

I took her to her bed putting her next to Mr Hyoudou Then I walked back down to watch the film it was still going some minutes later someone ringed the door bell "Who the fuck can it be at 3 am in the fucking morning" I walked at the door before opening it I felt some pain in my hand before opening it I put the lock on the wall

I opened the door seeing nobody then I looked down the door Tara was then staring at me her eyes full black and a familiar aura that I couldn't help but feel I have seen it before some we're, At his point a was scared to death "Chris-kun can you let me in so we can see the movie together" I could fell she was looking at my soul deep through my eyes I pushed the door as fast as I can but she put her hand to stop it

"Just let go already you monster leave already can't you understand I don't like you" She looked at me again "Eather you let me in or someone dies" I shocked I knew she was able of doing that without even thinking about it "I said **LEAVE NOW!!!** " I closed the door with all my power "Ow Chris this hurts stop it" I just kept pushing and pushing eventually she gave up and left

I walked to my room with fear pouring from every hole in my body I started seeing things like her looking at me from the window but it was just my mind

 **NEXT MORNING--**

I woke up in my room hearing someone screaming my name it was Asia she was yelling at me to come and eat but I ignored her my head hurt a lot and I couldn't remember anything except some words "...or someone dies" I can't remember who it was but these words hunted me for the rest of the day

I quickly ran down to the kitchen and I destroyed anything they made for me by that I mean I eat it, we left the house to go to school the day at school was normal finnaly the classes we're over I waited for Issei and headed out for the club

As we we're walking and Issei was telling me how he got raped by some girls with wooden sticks the thugs from back then came back "Chris this time your ours" I smiled to that "then why don't we take things into a more popular place so that I can be even more humiliated" we took the fight in front of the school

I got ready cracking my neck "Now Issei. sit back and look how I deal with these monkey's" one of the thugs heard me and walked close to me "Hey who you calling a monkey?!" I didn't answer I just hit him in the gut he fell unconscious "Wow your that weak huh?"

Then 3 of them charged at me I grabbed the hand of the first on and throw him in the air I hit the second guy in the face he fell down I grabbed the first one out of the air and put him on top of the other one "Come on big guy show me your skill"

Only one thug was still standing the finnaly 'BOSS' as you might say he was as worthless as the others "What your not coming? then I'll come to you" I said as I ran up to him hit in the belly he fell down throwing up

I looked around seeing Akeno looking at the fight _(Oh yeah she's into this stuff)_ but one thing I didn't expect was the thug got up throwing some dust in my eyes I couldn't see so he got the chance he started hitting me over and over again gut, legs, arms, head everything he hit me one last time he was out of stamina

But little did he know thanks to the evil piece the Rook I had super defence I stopped moving for a little then I got the dust off my eyes and looked at him with a killing intend that made him fall down screaming "You know dude you made one major mistake you pissed me off"

I grabbed his head slamming to the wall making a crack on it I put him in a wall and hit him in the gut 2 times with sacred gear power then for the finishing move I got behind him grabbing his arms "You seem to be very proud of this arms of yours" and I broke them he fell to the ground screaming in pain I called the local hospital to get them I walked back to Issei's house siting in the couch my face full of Purple/Red marks

Mother walked in the house seeing my face she ran "Chris what happened? " I looked back at her "Some thugs wanted to beat me up now there on the hospital" she ran to the kitchen getting first aid

After that I walked outside for a good 2 hour until Tara showed herself holding something in her hand she dropped it at my feet I looked at it it was the guy that beat me up it was his head I showed a surprised face but nothing more I ran to the club at school openning the door I found only Akeno and Issei I looked at Issei and then Akeno

"Am going to assume you we're just talking" Akeno came close to my face I back off a little "Nice work out there" she said licking her lips I considered the option of running and I did well walk I walked out of the club rain starting to drop harder them my mix tape but OK

I walked back to Issei's house seeing the door open I ran in smelling something bad like not cooking bad like shit bad, I walked in the door putting my first foot in I felt something watery I looked down seeing ...blood

 _(OK I don't like this)_ I walked in looking at the kitchen I saw a hand on the floor I ran to see who it was

"...m-mother?"

Mother was... killed on the floor dead her belly open neck spiced open blood dripping like a river and a knife next to her the same knife used by ...Tara

I could fell my anger building up I tried to keep it inside I tried I really did but I can't anymore it too much I kept it in I kept my anger in my sadness everything I was just sitting there crying

After some hours Issei and Asia came in they couldn't believe what was happening so I did them a favors and buried her body in a grave sitting next to it I remembered all the time we had together

"This is my favorite show isn't it great"

I grabbed my heart

"Jeez Chris don't go around starting fights"

My breathing got slower and longer

I ran off looking for Tara she was waiting for me on a building

I quickly jumped up the building now face-to-face with Tara "Tara for the time your stayed here you only brought misery to me and my friends now before we end this tell me... Why mother of all people" She looked at me a sinister smile formed on her face she was getting off with this "Why? well I don't have many reasons as to why but one thing was very clear, she was getting to close to you I couldn't let that happen"

I clenched my fist ready to attack "Are you kiding me... Is that really a reason to kill someone?" she looked up in the air probably wondering "Well no but you could say I didn't care enough for her to give you a reason, that old bitch was already going to die I just saved her of her miserable life that all" As I faced down one thing was clear I was going to kill her today "This ends now only one of us is going to live"

"Oh this is nostalgic as fuck Chris did you know? your father said the same thing before death" I remembered the reason she made me so angry in the first place she is the reason I suffered all my life Ijumped at her my sacred gear was activated the instead I saw her

I jumped at her hitting her with my dark empowered punches she was pushed back but quickly came back and stabbed in the arm this was nothing I saw her getting the knife she was going to lick it I slapped her and grabbed the knife braking it in my hand "I don't want a single part of my DNA in your body" She wipped the blood from her face "Well it seems you got a lot stronger then last time, it seems that I have to use my full power" she stayed silent for a moment then an pink/brown aura formed on her body a familiar aura very familiar in fact

"So do you recognize this aura Chris" I stayed silent I couldn't get a word out

"No? it's OK I'll tell you so remember Lina? that guy who seemed like he was doing drugs all the time"

"I ate him now I have his power" That bastard Linas even dead he is a pain in the ass, I jumped at her throwing out a punch she dogged it she was faster, stronger and even more sycophantic then Lina she quickly got behind he hitting me in the leg throwing me down "Well like father like son huh? it seems like you die right here Chris-kun"

"N-no I want to protect my friend"she turned her head "Protect? **AHAHAHAHA** you can't even protect you mother and you want to protect your friends" I was lost she was right couldn't protect anyone even if I tried they just died

Mother, Father, Paul, Mrs hyodo they all died because of me

"No more" she looked down at me "Did you say something" dark aura so powerful it pushed her back, I got up black aura barriers all around me 'the ultimate defence' each barrier stronger then the ones Rias uses

"Tara this in the end" **[BLACK DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]** I looked at her as I charged she did the same we we're in the air hitting each other of some time I got a good hit on her and she fell down I got in front of her linking with discuss"Good jo-" I grabbed her hair throwing her in the building braking it

The building broke in to after a while I could see Tara I got down from the air looking at her she had trouble standing up what a pity "N-no am not going to die here not today not by you" she summons some knifes throwing them at me I sit there and took them all "Go ahead hit me again this is nothing compared to what they felt"

I got in front of Tara my fist up in the air I hit her with balance breaker dark empowered fists

Over and over again hitting her after 10 hits she was dead the balance breaker wore off but I was still up hitting her over and over again blood everywhere she was a mattress hit

Some we're not far away from we're the battle took place Akeno was out walking suddenly felt a change a strong power out of nowhere had awakened she rushed to see what was happening as she was running she haired a Boom and saw a tall building falling as she got to the place the building was destroyed

She got there at the end of the fight seeing me hitting Tara's dead body again and again " **CHRIS"** she yelled I stopped and turned around seeing Akeno I slowly walked up to her "I finally did it Akeno I killed her she... she won't hurt anyone else" I fell to the floor by the loss of blood

My legs we're both sucked out of their blood looking like a lung of a smoker (E.N. have you seen the lungs of smokers ew) she took me home we're she but me on bed sitting next to me

"We need to talk"

 **[About what dear Akeno?]**

"About him"

 **[I see...]**

 **THE END--**

 **So this took longer then it should it was supposed to be out 5 days ago but with school and the fact that I had 3 FUCKING TEST ONE AFTER THE OTHER it was difficult to finish this and this may be the longest ch I will ever make (Except if I combine the training arc and the Raiser fight but that's up to me)**

 **ANYWAY TAKE CARE**


	7. GO READ THE NEW SHIT

**HEY PEOPLE TO THOSE THAT DONT KNOW I REMADE THE STORY GO WATCH THE NEW SHIT SEE YA THERE**


End file.
